


The Story Beneath 未言之事

by Tean



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieces of the story untold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Beneath 未言之事

The Story Beneath  
未言之事

 

人是什么？在他说话的哪个部分，  
在仓房和嘘声之间，展开了生命？  
在他金属的运动的哪个地方，  
活跃着那不朽不灭的生命？  
——《马丘比丘之巅》

 

一．  
“你到底看到了什么？你是在嘲笑我这问题太过主观了，是吧？  
“2002对你和你的搭档来说都是艰难的一年，科尔，不仅如此，他在几年后也辞职了。记录里那寥寥几笔‘情绪失控’和‘精神状态不稳定’说服不了我们，我们想要知道真相。”  
“没有一样事物是能被完全了解和掌控的，各位。也就是说，没有真相。我也没什么好说的。”

拉斯特·科尔观察着圆片镜中的眼睛。疲倦和冷淡将它雾化成了灰蓝色，血丝比前一天稀疏，一棵红树枯萎。他对表象进行评估后移开目光，弓着背走向厨台，一只手收拢在颈后比量留长的发尾，另一只手从橱柜里拎出咖啡杯和朗姆酒。  
杯沿散发出宿醉的昏沉味道，温暖了他的鼻尖。拉斯特举着它灌了一口，揉搓着食指和中指之间污秽的部分点燃了清晨的第一根烟，灰烬散落进堆积在一起资料和书籍旁边。昨晚——几小时前他一直盯着那个螺旋形的符号，品尝着堕进那无始无终中时口中尘土和铝金的味道，凝视着在或梦或醒的坠浮中旋转的幻象。丛林怪物的启示，流星被吸进漩涡，拆成零碎的时间。朗那带着鹿角的金色脑袋，还有一个骑着粉色单车的小女孩。  
他甩甩头继续昨晚的工作，整理那些四处收集的资料，把有记录的失踪的人口钉在地图上，寻找规律。打开第一个档案夹时腐朽的纸张味道直冲进鼻腔里，让他不得不就着另一口酒才咽下胃里酸涩的空洞。  
按下每一个鲜色钉子的时间都远超他的控制。拉斯特总会试图穿过那些晦暗模糊的人形，越过用醉醺醺却异常清醒的神经分析的每一块阴影含义，抵达已然褪色的故事。  
第十五个钉子后他发现了一张笔迹异常熟悉的报告。他握着杯把手思考了一会儿，酒的气味蒸腾出一个人形。这让他的左脸颊火辣而刺痛，仿佛那一记上勾拳才揍过来拉开一道血痕。拉斯特抽出这张纸端详着，为他曾难得打趣的语法错误扯开嘴唇抿着下一口酒，皱巴巴的四角让他想起了自己的衬衫领。  
他当然记得第一次见到马丁时对方不时瞟向他胸口的眼神，一边装作不在意一边伸手整理自己本就完美的浆洗领口，抓着小笔记本记下一个线索。后来有劳瑞为他整理领带和缩起来的褶皱，玛姬见到他也不再时不时用目光书写同情。  
那句话是怎么说的？死去的孩子就像硫酸一样毁了婚姻。可小马的婚姻即使有孩子作为粘合剂也一样摇摇欲坠。  
不过他回归一个人了，麻烦的衬衫和西装用袋子装好塞在角落，只余酒瓶和黑皮本，一如从前他所习惯的一切。他举高手臂清空杯子，此时电话响起，铃声一剑撕开了回忆的外衣。  
“喂？”拉斯特用右肩夹着话筒，第十六个。  
“又一起那种狗屎类似事件，地点我发了短信。这是最后一次了，我们两清了懂吗？”  
他只是沉默着放下话筒，踩灭就要燃到皮肤的烟头，拿起工装外套，揣好烟和钥匙串，把垃圾袋甩到背后。  
门外的天空浅白但非阴沉，一群黑色鸟儿沉默地逃离。

 

二．  
“你从没怀疑过他，对吧？  
“虽然他确实偏执又癫狂，你还是认为他在破案而非圆谎。既然你们相互之间如此信任，为什么这么多年来没有过联系？当时发生了什么导致你们决裂？”  
“拉斯特不可能是凶手。虽然他那种人确实有点疯魔，他那一整套体系只有他自己才理解，也只有他自己才恪守。”

拉斯特·科尔一开始以为原因是车子震动，但其实握在方向盘上的手的颤抖是自发的。多年酗酒所洒下的坏种从深水之下慢慢浮现，不知为何比突然蹦出的机枪手还可怖。  
他把车子停在目的地的半里远处，外壳碎去的左后灯抵着树干。随后他习惯性地掏出一根烟，步调摇晃散漫走到人群集聚的地方，看起来就是一个落魄却好奇心旺盛的醉鬼。他以漫不经心的态度找到位置观察：树上吊着的女性、粗麻绳、恶魔陷阱和鹿角。  
一些警察带着高科技仪器来回走动，放下数字牌夹起证物。有一个领头者正用笔尾对现场指指点点，贴在他身边的举着数码相机巨细无遗。拉斯特与后者的目光相遇，一头红发的年轻女孩刺痛般使劲揉起眼睛。  
他不介意出现在警方的照片里被当做嫌疑人，他是狩猎者，而非猎物。  
但他还是出于某种戒畏把自己隐在另一丛人群里，脚尖寻找着空隙落下，骨骼突出的肩膀挤开他者招来抱怨和骂言。有那么一瞬他的步子踏错了时间，皮鞋底的泥土水分柔软，空气是肮脏的浅蓝色，一个妓女跪坐在树前祈祷邪灵，小马跟在他身后嘴角抱怨。  
叨叨着“收税人”的警员撇开嘴唇嘲笑着他的德克萨斯口音。应该是带着牧场牛肉和阳光的沙漠味道，不是吗？为什么我们的老伙计是这样一个阴冷的怪物？这时小马表现出一种奇怪的保护架势，随后推着他向前。  
他尽可能向前了，但还是看不到任何细节。  
只有到处都是的三角塔如此清晰。他在太多地方看到过，手电筒代替了眼睛。一个警察冲过来大吼着让他后退别踩到证物，檐帽下的目光流露出看到寄生虫似的厌恶。随后是熟知的震惊。  
是的，停留毫无意义。拉斯特转身离开了，他还有钉子要处理，还有工作、酒和线人。  
“喂。”他一边走向车子一边拨出号码，留给对方足够的时间去回忆自己的声音。有些沙哑，但不至于偏脱含混和冷酷。  
“我不是叫你别打来了吗？你到底有没有他妈的听我说话？”男中音的气急败坏足够明显，他拉开车门钻进去：“我需要材料。”  
“老天爷啊科尔，你不是不知道他们想找你的茬吧？你已经在该死的四个罪案现场出现过了，能不能他妈的低调一点？你现在不会是在最新的现场那吧？”  
“后天下午一点见。”他按下红色键，眼球在此刻胀痛起来，带着不好好尖叫一把决不罢休的固执，拉斯特闭上眼睛靠在椅背上休息了一分钟，右手食指贴着静脉。也许是时候停下了，他脑袋里的一部分叹息着，声音像极了他的妻子，拉斯特，你别再自折磨自己了，行吗？  
不，他把那一部分声音揉成一团抛进垃圾桶，睁开眼睛发动车子。  
不。这件事情必须了结。

 

三．  
“这是你在多个罪案现场出现的照片，科尔。既然没有真相，那就给我们一个合情合理的解释。  
“为什么不能打开你的仓库？如果你没有隐瞒什么，干嘛不证明自己的清白？我们也许不理解你，但是我们能帮助你。”  
“帮我？别说笑话了。”

一场对着摄像机和警察的谈话算是意料之内的插曲。他早在打出那个电话之后就料到了，那声音暗含警告，可他绝不买找茬之人的账。  
拉斯特·科尔从警局快步走出来，留下一屁股问题、烟灰和啤酒罐，洗得褪白的外衣在风里抽搐着，风穿透薄背心一如他曾拥有的癫狂时光和花纹夹克。在夜色浓稠里跨着咆哮的钢铁马匹在路上放纵冲刺。半长的头发紧贴着头皮。白粉堵塞在鼻孔里带来一泡又一泡幻觉，被现实的细针戳破发出一阵叹息。源源不断的肾上腺素让他觉得这才是生活和自我。  
而他已经遗失这两样东西很久了。他痛骂生活、自我放逐，还没把枪管吞下去——这些年来支持他的似乎就是那些陌生的痛诉面孔，腐烂的口唇吐出请求：  
正义。  
这个词被大腹便便和沓沓文书遗忘了有多久？  
他拿出电话，拇指搁在那个自从拥有手机便没再更改的快捷键上，按下它所需要的意志几乎等同于在静脉精准割下一刀。拉斯特把小小的电子产品在手中转了一圈，“滴”。  
嘟——  
“拉斯特？见鬼的我正在休假，我就不能享受一下生活吗？”  
嘟——  
“我不想给你擦屁股，神探先生。找别人去，不是有那么多人欠你人情？”  
嘟——  
电话在恰好的三声后接起，随后是全然的静默，谁也没有开口说出第一个“喂”，好像那样就会输了一场旷日战争，好像那样就再也关不上活受诅咒的盒子。他分辨出粗重的呼吸声，车内音响模糊的背景乐，半秒后他又捕捉到了一个熟悉的电子提示音让他即刻定位了对方——49号州际公路。他跑向自己的车子一脚踩下油门，紧张和兴奋同时在他的脑子里窜来窜去，冲撞着黄色长带拉起的警戒线。  
拉斯特在柏油道上全速冲刺，像是驾驭摩托车一样全然疯狂。老车发出骨头即将散架般的嚎吼声，但他的注意力全部集中在了前面的不断接近的轿车上，甚至没发现按下喇叭的手有多么失去理智，带着近乎绝望的野蛮。  
马丁停车了。  
他跨下车门，一只手插在口袋里攥成拳头，皮靴踩在石子上咯吱咯吱。小马的圆头顶随着视角变换不断清晰，那总是给人坚硬感觉的金发已经变灰，中间一圈稀疏而柔软。他的领口仍然完美无缺，他的西装高档而崭新，他的眼睛——他们相互打量着，想要找到一个可以引出话题冷嘲热讽对方的事物，目前谁也没成功。尴尬陌路将近九年改变了很多，也什么都没有改变。  
马丁的探寻目光藏于车内阴影，拉斯特的考量眼神背着阳光。  
“换了个发型？”最终对方如此开口，似乎是忍住了想要用手指头梳理发顶的下意识动作。  
“是时候谈谈了。”他直截了当，毫无寒暄之意。那些未曾出口也不会言明的事情将会融化进酒杯外缘的泡沫里，此刻他们所需要的只是把曾插进对方双肋的匕首掏出来，抹去温热的鲜血。  
握手。

 

四．  
“再谈谈他行吗？我们也是迫不得已。他一直在跟我们叨叨着生命和宇宙，还在这折那些见鬼的啤酒罐小人，这就够不正常的了。  
“最重要的是，他不肯合作。我们并不是想在你心里种什么怀疑什么暗示，小马，想想，仔细想一想，科尔是不是真的——”  
“我不明白你们到底在纠缠什么，拉斯丁·科尔不是凶手。谈话到此为止吧。”

在你八年都不去主动听闻老搭档的消息之后，对方突然从你的车后面冒出来，还带着那种特有的古怪偏执砸着小圆木桌命令你和他一起解决那个陈年老案——虽说对面这人不仅间接毁了你还上了你老婆——我们忘了这操蛋的事吧——但毕竟是你一枪崩掉了那个满身恶魔符号的老混球，扯出一个弥天大谎，有时想起那两个孩子时仍会怒不可遏，脑袋又沉又炸咒骂着一发子弹实在是太便宜他了。  
“这是我们的事。”对方重复道，眼睛里是勒死人的重量：你得负责，小马。  
然后他就被说服了。也许最后一根稻草是那卷录像带，过于老旧的物件里承装的邪恶仍然新鲜可怕，几眼之后他快吐了。  
每一个孩子，每一次涉及到孩子，他都会失控。这也许是每一个警探的诅咒，并不是因为他家里有两个女孩，而他的保护欲常常有些过分。  
现在，他以一种仰视的姿态打量着对面的拉斯特·科尔，双脚交叉搭在桌面上，一边手里是瓶啤酒摇摇晃晃，另一边手握着一箱箱搬来档案夹中的一本。消瘦的男人穿着借他的白色衬衫往墙上钉材料，头发也难得梳理了几把，看起来比从车窗外蹿出来那会儿好多了，起码不再像落魄街头的流浪汉——瘦成一把骨头，动作带着酒鬼的威严。  
其实，他有一些问题，还有一些答案，不过就拉斯特对待他第一次失去玛姬时的态度马丁决定把它们统统就着啤酒吞进肚里，省得自讨没趣甚至——  
“你为什么辞职了？”  
啊？  
他抬头去瞅若无其事说出这句惊天动地话的人，拉斯特还是那副垂着眼皮的疏远姿态，词句之间的平缓停顿也听不出什么情绪。  
那一瞬间他的脑袋里闪过了无数的画面。没错，他是个视觉记忆者，他记得大女儿涂黑的手指甲和满口的自由自由，嘴唇开开合合；要了一杯混橄榄马提尼的金发美女领口低垂恰到好处，内衣蕾丝舒展；婴儿尸体在微波炉里溅开，那个瘾君子在审讯室里露出不知悔改的呲牙笑容。这些都是借口，他脑袋里的声音嘲讽道，你为什么不敢面对真正的自己呢？  
但马丁的嘴唇已经滔滔不绝出了婴儿的故事，避开拉斯特锋利的目光灌下最后一口酒，知道自己其实已经被看穿了，一如往常。  
“你呢？做些什么？”  
“调酒。”对方回答，细节精准而总体含糊。句尾结束时马丁发现对方身后有一个边缘毛糙的黑影，深黄色的粉末垂落到肩膀的位置，眼睛处裂开一丝缝隙。  
他在那玩意睁开眼睛之前偏头用食指使劲抵了几下太阳穴。  
好极了，这老家伙还有什么奇妙的把戏是他不知道的？比如刚刚那幻觉？  
换个说法，他知道对方什么？他高速旋转的大脑和沉寂的声音之后埋藏着马丁所知晓的一个人能承受的最多苦痛，而马丁这个老同伴也才只知道苦痛这个毫无质感的概念。拉斯特偶尔提及的过去都刻意蒙着一层裹尸布，不像他自己的谎言那般五彩缤纷。  
“听上去还不错。”  
“是不错。”对话听起来越发没有水分，干巴巴地叫人舌头粘涩，“有大把的空闲时间。”  
“来干吗？”  
“活着。”拉斯特如是说。  
他乐了起来，可这不是一句笑话。

 

五．  
“到头来还是得靠自己吧，伙计。”  
“我同意。我们从那条路走，下一个右转就是教会区。”  
“呼叫机怎么响了？”

在你几乎快要被老搭档逼得发狂的时候，对方总是有办法把你往深渊处再推一把，脸上雕刻着全然的冷静——说真的，跳过这一段陈腔滥调——然后你跌了下去，感受着黑云穿过手指尖的无力，破罐子破摔。  
马丁从不认为自己是一个阴谋论者——那些每天怀疑政府，讥讽真理报，喋喋不休着北极战争的怪胎跟他一点干系也没有。他的思维直来直去的，不像拉斯特那样扭曲隐晦，用词高深，活像个只能在山顶自言自语的哲学家。  
他能肯定的部分就是自己的人缘比对方好。所以是他负责约老朋友出来钓个鱼。不得不说，看着一个老混蛋夹着尾巴逃跑还是挺开心的，车上零零散散的子弹洞也够过瘾，最重要的是，他们终于得到信息了。可拉斯特还是板着脸，眼睛里的气味代表不妙而不是很好——他也开始通感了，见鬼。  
“怎么了？”  
对方缓缓摘下皮手套，下巴对着背后的方向：“出发吧，小马。”  
他们钻进车里，坚守拉斯特必须安静条约。他专心开车姿势平稳，对方靠在副驾驶的椅背上，右手拇指抵住下嘴唇，望着车窗外出神。他总有一种黑皮笔记本碰到了自己手肘的触感，马上就能解决案子回家去让脸颊印上女儿们湿软亲吻的激动，这种感觉让他的胸口暖烘烘地发痒，让拉斯特咕噜的荒谬理论变得可以忍受。  
“就是这里，我闻到了。”老拉斯特开口打碎了固体般的寂静。  
马丁溜进草丛里停好车。他们检测枪支，打开车门。远处有沉沉的手鼓声，风在低哼着一曲歌谣，还有过分真实的狗叫。  
分头行动后马丁敲开那扇门，右手背在身后握着枪，微笑虚浮：“你好，女士。”  
“离开吧。”面容肮脏的女人眼神游移，乳房是性事后的形状，手指死死揪在门框上。  
他用暴力闯进了门，放任那只不停咆哮的狗没有骨气地蹿了出去，快速审视这栋房子。  
——拉斯特的声音是一声尖哨。他条件反射般用自己的极限速度冲出屋子，拨开那些恶意划破他脸颊或是绊阻他道路的树枝，停停顿顿冲进那个堡垒。到处都是死去的藤蔓，树叶哭号、枯萎、死去、埋葬，或栓着一个人形，结成一个结界，赞颂一出暴行。他大口喘息，恨不得切开气管灌进几口空气，回音着梆梆心跳的耳朵尽全力捕捉着最细微的动静，他听见了血肉。  
血肉，他恐吓自己，提起不服从的腿部肌肉，一股抽痛，一边酸涩，紧绷到随时抽筋。奔跑！找到那个房间！  
那疯子正狠狠戳弄着拉斯特的伤口，那么多的血，那么深的肉，而他的那一枪居然没有打中！马丁想也不想冲上去，可一把斧头飞舞着砍断了他的动作。  
但是，没有那么疼。感谢肾上腺素。连抽出来的时候也没什么感觉。感谢自我麻痹。他看着疙疙瘩瘩的烧痕组成一个中央旋转的漩涡，闻着对方嘴巴里脖子旁的臭味，努力抗争的手臂渐渐失去力气。  
是时候服老了，他几乎微笑起来，死亡并不可怕。  
直到一声枪响撒了他一脸脑浆，把他拉回现实里来。  
沉默和无言。  
紧跟着的歇斯底里和哈哈大笑则解开了谜题。他撑住自己爬到拉斯特的旁边，把对方的头颅枕在自己的腿上。拉斯特毫无血色，冰冷如冬，眼白上泛，死亡的翅膀像是要同时收拢起他们两个。  
好吧好吧。  
喂，拉斯特，你看到了什么？  
这时候就别嘲笑这个问题太过主观了，你这老东西。你的把戏只能对付那些嫩小子，知道吧？我可不吃这一套。  
跟我说话，别昏迷。告诉我，是星空吗？  
坚持，拉斯特，我还有攒了这么多年的话没跟你说呢。不是？再来一次，通往异世界的门？  
你知道，那些话我以为永远都——不过你坚持住了我就和你说，我保证不撒谎。真的。  
我又猜错了？那么......你生命的答案？  
啊，你点头了。  
你点头了。


End file.
